Attack On Titan: Las Alas de la Libertad
by Fiorella1223
Summary: Amina era solo una niña cuando la muralla Maria fue destrozada por un titan Colosal, ella vivira diferentes aventuras como cuando ella hizo una entrada epica al sector de entrenamiento de la Legion de Reconocimiento matando un titan, o su primer amor o cuando se rencuentra con su hermano Rivaille. Que mas puede pasar? Aviso: Eren x Oc


**Holis este va a ser mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin solo espero que yo no reciba criticas ni nada de eso solo queria intentar algo nuevo,a la vez este sera un fanfic Eren x Oc, sorry los amantes del Ereri esta vez solo quiero intentar esto, proximamente hare un ereri, ya que los dejo para que lean este fanfic :3**

* * *

><p>Attack On Titan: "Las Alas de la Libertad"<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo: Prologo<p>

* * *

><p>Año 845 en la muralla María…<p>

* * *

><p>Todo podía ser un lugar de paz y tranquilidad lo es solo por una excepción los titanes, ellos son unas bestias indeseables y malditas para los seres humanos, sabemos que podemos exterminarlos gracias a la Legión de Reconocimiento, en ese lugar mi padre y madre "trabajan", pero desde el día que exiliaron a mi padre fuera de las muralla porque decía la gente que era una amenaza para nosotros, yo no sé qué era esa tal amenaza ni mi madre ni hermano lo sabían yo solo tenía 6 años cuando paso eso, pero mi hermano se sentía tan amargado que decidió irse…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Katara: Rivaille no debes ponerte haci!<p>

Rivaille: Porque! Dices eso madre tu no crees que es demasiado esperar ser carnada humana dentro de estas murallas de mierda, yo solo quiero irme por mi propia cuenta y defenderme con mis propias manos!

Katara: No te quiero perder como perdí a tu padre!

Rivaille: Tú no tienes la culpa madre!

Katara: Pero hijo no te vallas, no me dejes sola, no dejes sola a Amina ella también te necesita!

Amina: Que. Que pasa aquí? Porque gritan?

Rivaille: Nada hermanita (bajo su tono amargado a un tono dulce), solo que le estoy diciendo a nuestra madre que me iré de casa un tiempo y volveré sano y salvo para estar contigo y con mami?

Amina: Pero…porque te quieres ir hermanito?

Rivaille: Debo irme hermanita porque debo buscar un mejor lugar para nosotros 3.

Amina: Hermanito, me prometes algo?

Rivaille: Que cosa Amina?

Amina: Que cuando termines tu aventura, tú volverás con mami y conmigo para ser felices?

Rivaille: Si te lo prometo…Ya me debo ir Amina, Adiós madre… (Dijo Rivaille con lágrimas en los ojos).

Katara: Hijo…No!

Amina: Adiós…Heichou.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Eso paso hace muchos años mejor no me quejo, el nunca volvió y yo como una tonta esperando que el vuelva que estúpida era. Pero mejor no me quejo cuando tenía 10 años todo estuvo mejor mi madre se iba de vez en cuando para matar algunos titanes y me dejaba sola como una 1 semana o 2 semanas máximo ya me acostumbre así que no me importa pero m mejor sigamos en torno a la historia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: "El día que todo cambio"<strong>

* * *

><p>Era una mañana normal, mi madre se fue en una excursión de la Legión de Reconocimiento hace más de una semana. Me fui al baño, me bañe, desayune y fui al mercado a comprar unas cosas.<p>

Amina: Gracias señora Natalie.

Señora Natalie: De nada preciosa.

Matón 1: Oye tu Yaeger deja de proteger a tu amigo.

Matón 2: Si que esa marica aprenda a defenderse sola.

Eren: Cállense! *le da un puñetazo al matón 1*

Matón 1; Golpeas como nena! *le da una patada en las partes nobles de Eren*

Mikasa: Eren!

Amina: Oigan ustedes no pueden a molestar a alguien de su propio tamaño,

Matón 2: JA, JA, JA! Una nena no nos va a parar.

Amina: Cállate! *le da un puñete en el rostro al matón 2, y le deja la nariz sangrando8

Matón 1: No golpees a mi amigo! *le da un puñete a Amina, pero ella lo bloquea*

Amina: *Le da una patada y hace caer al Matón 1*

Matón 1: Ella está loca! *se va*

Amina: Están bien chicos?

Eren: Si…si estoy bien Amina.

Mikasa y Armin: Si estamos bien.

Amina: Si ya están bien mejor me voy :3

Eren, Mikasa y Armin: Adiós Amina.

Unas horas después la Legión de Reconocimiento había llegado pero con malas noticias habían perdido a sus hombres pero mi madre seguía bien, ella trato de salvar a esos hombres.

Katara: Hola, hija como estas?

Amina: Muy bien madre.

Amina: Madre, te puedo decir algo?

Katara: Que cosa hija?

Amina: Quiero unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento!

Katara: Pero…por que hija!

Amina: Quiero hacer que este mundo vuelva a tener paz de nuevo como mi hermano quiso también.

Katara: No, No y no Amina! No te quiero perder como paso con Rivaille y tu padre.

Amina: Pero madre!

Katara: Dije que no Amina! *ese grito retumbo por toda la habitación*

Amina: Arghh! Te odio madre.

Después de nuestra pelea escucho desde mi habitación el sonido de un rayo a miles de kilómetros pero ese rayo era raro, era de color naranja y al verlo un color amarillento rodeo mis ojos y me empezó a doler la cabeza

Katara: Amina, vámonos!

Amina: Y voy madre!

Después de que salimos a tiempo de nuestra casa, nos dimos cuenta de que los titanes habían vuelto mi madre me dio una katana y dijo que se proteja, ella cogió su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y sus dos seis y empezó a salvar a alguna personas, ella mataba si compasión a esos titanes y diciéndole insultos y groserías a ellos.

Katara: Hija ve en busca de tus amigos, y sálvalos!

Amina: Pero madre, no te quiero dejar sola!

Katara: Solo hazlo!

Yo corría y corría esquivando esos cadáveres de esas personas inocentes fui a la casa de los Jaeger pero me lleve una gran sorpresa no estaban ni Carla, Eren ni Mikasa, pero me di cuenta donde estaban por los gritos de Eren.

Eren: Déjame Hannes!, porque no pudiste salvar a mi madre?

Hannes: Porque era débil, le tenía miedo.

Amina: Chicos?

Hannes: Eren ella es tu amiga?

Eren: Si, Hannes sí!

Mikasa: Suerte que te pudiste salvar de los titanes Amina.

Armin: Y tu madre Amina?, no me digas que se la comieron?

Eren y Mikasa: Armin!

Amina: No chicos, mi madre se quedó peleando.

Hannes: Mejor vamos antes de que el barco nos deje.

Amina: Yo no me puedo ir.

Eren: Amina debes ir con nosotros, no quiero que mueras también, no quiero perderte.

Amina: *sonrosada* No puedo Eren, perdón Mikasa, Amrin, me debo ir.

Eren: Amina, no!

Amina: *le da un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios a Eren* Adiós Eren, nos volveremos a ver.

Eren: *sonrosado* Amina, nooooo!

Hannes: Ya vámonos.

* * *

><p>Corrí y Corrí, esperando que mi madre este bien, que siga viva pero algunos deseos no se hacen realidad…<p>

Katara: Ami…na *tosiendo sangre* perdóname por no haber sido tan fuerte.

Yo me quede congelada al ver a mi madre en en charco de su propia sangre, perdió un brazo y una pierna parecía estar abierta sur órganos estaban fuera gracias a Dios que seguía viva.

Amina: Madre no! *dijo con lágrimas en los ojos*

Katara: Per. Perdóname hija por no ser fuerte, por no haber peleado para salvarte y estar junto a ti. *tose más sangre*. Toma esto hija esto te ayudara y te acordaras de mi cuando las veas y uses *le da sus sai's*. Este mi último adiós hija. Solo prométeme que salvaras a este planeta de los titanes, y no serás amarga por mi muerte.

Amina: Te lo prometo madre *dijo con lágrimas en los ojos*.

Katara: Adiós, hija.

Amina: Madre…No!

* * *

><p><strong>Amina P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>Sentí la ira y la adrenalina pasar por mis venas al ver la muerte de centenas de personas pero más me amargo la muerte de mi madre ella fue la mejor persona de mi vida ella me cuido cuando mi padre se fue cuando Rivaille se fue como no enojarme. Pero todo se oscureció cuando grite en el aire.<p>

Matare a todos los titanes!

Ellos deben desaparecer!

Hare que la muerte de estas personas no sea en vano!

* * *

><p><strong>Shingeki No Kyojin - Original Soundtrack (Mika Kobayashi) HQ (mejor cuando pase esta parte)<strong>

* * *

><p>Apareció un rayo naranja parecido al que vi cuando apareció el titán Colosal, me di cuenta de algo…yo era una titán mi forma era distinta media unos 16 metros, mi cabello era café agarrado con una cola de caballo, mis ojos eran puntiagudo junto que el color de ellos tenía un parecido a los ojos de un gato pero con un color amarillo y una neblina de color verdosa-rojiza aparecía en mis ojos mis músculos se veían y mis dientes eran afiladísimos. No podía hablar solo podía pensar escuchaba mis pensamiento como podía ser una titán?<p>

Solo para desatar toda mi ira empezó a matar a todo titán que se interponía en mi camino los mataba sin compasión si ellos fueran mi único objetivo pero me di cuenta de algo no había nadie aquí solo los cadáveres de esas inocentes personas, querría llorar y gritar sufro demasiado lo perdí todo solo quería escapar ni nada más. Tiempo después pelee contra un titán acorazonado el destrozo la puerta interior de la muralla María pelee lo suficiente le pude ganar?. Si le gane pero después mi cuerpo de titán se desmayó y aparecí en mi forma humana de nuevo estaba al filo de lo que quedaba de la muralla María y grite unas palabras:

Amina: Malditos Titanes!

Sin darme cuenta un titán de 15 metros apareció me agarro yo trate de escaparme pero no podía era débil…Solo esperaba mi triste y doloroso final hasta cuando me di cuenta que un titán de 16 metros con cabello café oscuro ojos amarillos como los míos me salvo...

Amina: Quien…quién eres?

Titán: No te acuerdas de mí?

Amina: Espera…padre ese eres tu?

Titan: Si hija.

Amina: Pero como me puedes hablar así, normalmente.

Ryu: Cuando me dejaron exiliado fuera de las murallas me volvia un titan cuando quería me protegia y defendia evitando que me maten.

Amina: Oh, padre *abrazo un dedo de su padre*, te extrañe estos seis años.

Ryu: Yo también hija.

Al fin de estos 6 largos años, encontré a mi padre el volvió a su forma humana y a la vez me mostro su humilde casa del árbol era grande si, almorzamos y después me mostro mi cama, para irme a dormir.

Ryu: Buenas noches hija.

Amina: Buenas noches padre.

Solo empeze a cerrar mis ojos y esos horribles recuerdos empezaron a pasar y repetirse miles de veces en mi cabeza y me desperté en media noche con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Amina: Solo deseo que ustedes estén bien chicos.

Amina: Madre deseo que estés feliz que descanses en paz y estés feliz que encontré a mi padre.

Amina: Y Rivaille deseo volver a verte para que estemos juntos para vernos de nuevo, y sentir tus abrazos de hermano de nuevo.

Solo mire a la luna llena y dije:

Amina: "Este es el día que cambio todo".

* * *

><p>Fin de Capitulo 1.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la proxima vez besos (^ 3 ^)<strong>


End file.
